When Life is Lost
by DarkenedRampage
Summary: It's about a girl named Izzy who gets attacked by vajiramon, becomes a digidestined, falls in love, and a bunch of other stuff. not in that order. Please read and review. This was my first fanfic so bad or good doesn't matter. Be honest
1. Chapter 1

_Great_, I thought, _another uneventful day at work_. I watched as people of all different ethnicities walked by without even glancing in my direction. The only highlight of the day was getting my twenty bucks from Chase after work. See we made a bet. We had to count how many people we saw dressed like hookers.

My corner was always full of them. _43, 44, _I counted. Can't get much more exciting than seeing a woman in fishnet stockings, knee high black leather boots, miniskirts hiked up to just below the butt, and bright pink halter tops. At least on this corner no one looks at you funny when you're holding a sign for Al's Halloween shop while dressed as your favorite digimon character. Mine's Flamewizardmon.

Anyways, not much ever happens here. The occasional car crash but nothing else. I guess the universe finds my boredom amusing. Oh well, only two more hours until my shift ends. Tiredly, I blow a piece of blonde hair from my face. Someone honks. I look over and see a bright red camaro with two guys hanging from the window. They yell something un-intelligibly and start whistling. I try to ignore them, but they persist and I'm getting irritated.

Suddenly, a car door opens and I hear footsteps coming toward me. I know it's one of the guys, but I don't want to turn around. What can a sixteen year old do to a guy like that? I sigh. Just another boring day at work, right? As I turn to confront him a flash draws both of our attentions upward just in time to see a bright supernova like explosions. The guy freaks and runs towards the car, leaving me staring at a bright ball falling straight toward my corner.

It lands a few yards from me and cars swerve to avoid it, narrowly missing each other. I know I'm supposed to run, like all the others, but for some reason I'm rooted to the concrete. Steam rises from the asphalt making a thick fog around the crash site. The next thing I see are glowing red spots twenty feet high. I assume they're eyes but I hope I'm wrong.

Now a form is appearing in the fog. Still I can't move. The fog is lifting, showing more of the dark form. I can make out a snout, big meaty arms, some type of armor. My breathing is getting faster, but I still can't move. I can see more of it: an armored body, four legs, three horns on its head. Still I can't move.

Finally, the fog disappears all together and the full impact of the thing hits me like an arrow. I knew who it was because of my adoration of the game and the show. It was a digimon. It was Vajramon. And he was staring right at me.

I dropped my sign and willed my feet to move, but they wouldn't. Vajramon was getting closer, and I knew I was going to die if my feet didn't move. Move, move, move! Finally, I was able to move my feet. I backed away a few steps, turned around and raced down the block.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a moment that everyone has, a near death experience, which makes you think "If I live through this, I will change my style". But you don't. No one ever does. I'm not making any promises. If I live through this, great. Fan-freaking-tastic! But I highly doubt anyone lives through getting trampled by a bull. I always thought digimon was a game. Guess I was wrong.

I rounded the corner of west 3rd st. and south spring st. heading northeast towards city hall, Vajiramon hot on my tail. I knew I couldn't keep it up any more, but if I stopped I was dead. Why was he chasing me? What did I ever do to him? I guess killing him in the online game counts as a reason to chase me around L. A. but it's not a very viable reason.

The stitch in my side was getting worse. My running was getting slower. My breathing, labored. My eyes started to blur. My only thoughts were to get away, to get somewhere safe. I could hear his hoofs pounding the ground. I had to do something. Had to get help. But from who? Chase wouldn't know what to do.

A few more feet of running and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. My head was pounding. Vajramon stood over me poised to strike. _I'm dead_, I thought. Just when I thought Vajramon would strike, a ball of blue fire hit him right in the face. He yelled in pain and reeled back on his haunches, searching for his attacker. I, too, glanced around to see if I could spot who it was.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can actually defend themselves?" A voice behind me asked. I craned my neck around to see who it was, but was blinded by the sun. I knew it was another digimon, because, honestly, who would be stupid enough to stand up to a giant bull? And who else could shoot fire? The problem was I didn't know who it was.

Vajramon looked furious. "Why don't you mind your own business, wizard?" Wizard? A wizard digimon saved me? How many wizard digimon were there? Ow, my head. Behind me I heard footsteps indicating that the digimon had moved. I turned my head slightly to the left following the footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the distinct color red. Turning my head fully I could see the rest of him. And was shocked witless.

Flamewizardmon was standing just left and slightly behind me, sunlight glinting off the blue flame in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe my own eyes. I blinked several times before I realized he wasn't going away. The fire that danced across his fingertips was a bright blue that glowed with intensity. His eyes, a dark grey, danced mischievously. Flamewizardmon, standing at about six feet tall-not including the hat-had come to my rescue. For some reason.

Vajramon snorted and stomped the ground, irritated. "This does not concern you." He said. "Be on your way." Vajramon moved to attack once more, and again got a ball of blue flame right in the face. I suppressed the urge to laugh, seeing as how that would get me killed for sure. Vajramon looked furious. He turned his attention to Flamewizardmon, ready to attack.

Without thinking, I sprang to my feet, grabbed flamewizardmons wrist and sprinted down the street, pulling him behind me. I felt rather than heard Vajramons shout of anger as it rang across the street and throughout the ground and buildings, making them shake and causing light posts to fall to the ground. I could hear him thundering after us. I could vaguely hear Flamewizardmon telling me to let him go. But I couldn't. I couldn't watch him die.

We turned right onto west 2nd st. and ran headfirst into a girl about 5' 3", knocking her to the ground, and tumbling after her. "Oww" said a very familiar female voice. I looked toward her and got the distinct smell of fruit loops. Strawberry blonde hair was clipped behind her head in a carnation hair clip. Bronze eyes starred angrily at me from under neatly kept eyebrows.

"What the heck?!" She demanded, her bronze eyes flashing. "Don't you know to watch where you're going?"

"Sorry. I was in a hurry." I apologized. I knew her from somewhere but couldn't put my finger on it. She looked to be about thirteen, fourteen maybe. She was dressed in an Evanescence t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse high tops. A Skillet bracelet hung on her wrist and a thin chain dangled from her neck.

"A hurry? What could be so important that you're mowing people down?" She demanded. Just then Vajramon rounded the corner, spears poised to attack. "Oh. I see." The girl said in a small voice, her eyes going wide. I scrambled to my feet, ready to grab the girl's wrist and run if things proved fatal. But she was one her feet and walking towards Vajramon before I could stop her. Something was in her hand.

Suddenly, I realized that Flamewizardmon wasn't standing next to me anymore. I glanced around me, and spotted him crouched hunter style on top of a light post. How did he get up there? To my knowledge he couldn't fly. And climbing it was almost impossible.

A high pitched whistling pierced my ears, and my attention was drawn back to Vajramon and the girl. I knew who she was but her name escaped me. The wind had picked up, blowing dirt and leaves everywhere. The street was unusually empty. A fitting battle scene. If only it wouldn't be over in less than a minute.

The whistling was getting louder. The wind was getting faster and storm clouds were rolling in. The girl, all fear erased, looked fierce and powerful. A flash of lightning illuminated the two figures before me, showing the shadows momentarily. But something was off. There were three shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thinking that I hadn't seen correctly because of the dirt, I pulled on the goggles that went with my costume-realizing that I still had it on-to block the dirt flying into my eyes. Lightning flashed again, once more showing three shadows. I looked up at Flamewizardmon and noticed that he had seen the extra shadow as well.**

**Thunder clapped overhead and rain poured down from the darkened clouds. Storms were unusual for southern California, especially in the summer months, so because of the humidity the rain was hot and smelled disgusting. Ignoring the smell was easy enough because of the ensuing battle occurring in front of me.**

**A figure had started to appear, as if sucking up the shadow in the ground. In fact, as I looked closer, I saw that the shadow was receding and more of the figure was appearing. Boots, the bottom part of a cape, pants. Slowly but surely the figure was coming into existence. It wasn't until the figure was half completed that I realized that time had literally slowed down.**

**I also realized that the figure was Wizardmon. Somehow I knew in my gut that he and the girl were partners and that they shared an unbreakable bond. Briefly I wished that I had a bond like that with someone. Maybe even. . . No that wasn't going to happen. Wizardmon's figure was completed. In the next instant time was restored to it's original speed and the rain and wind hit me full force knocking me to the ground, soaking me from head to toe.**

**Vajramon had attacked as well, only to be blocked by Wizardmon and Flamewizardmon. The girl had turned around and was racing back towards me as the three digimon fought. She knelt next to me and offered a hand.**

"**I'm Ember." She said. I took her hand and shook it, only half paying attention. "Your partner is amazing." She commented. Now I looked at her, confused. She was staring at the battle in front of us.**

"**He's not my partner." I said, understanding what she meant. "I actually just met him. If it weren't for him I'd be dead right about now."**

"**Well he must have sensed something in you if he went to all that trouble." She replied. "Do you have a digivice?" She asked. When I shook my head, she frowned. **

**As she's about to say more, a cry of pain interrupts her and the next thing I know, Flamewizardmon is at my feet, blood dripping down his forehead, his goggles cracked.** **Anger, adrenaline, and fear coursed through my veins. Fear because I thought he would die, anger because Vajramon had hurt him, and adrenaline because I was about to do something incredibly stupid and because Vajramon was going to die by my hands.**

**I recovered from my initial shock and looked around for a weapon. There was a pipe a few feet away from me. I surged towards it, grabbed it in my left hand, and charged. Wizardmon was still attacking so, while Vajramon was distracted, I snuck in close, undetected.**

**Unfortunately as soon as I was close enough to land a hit, Wizardmon was struck by one of Vajramons spears and was slammed into a wall. In my moment of hesitation, I had allowed Vajramon to see me and he was about to strike. I dropped the pipe and ran, leaping as his spear hit the ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Debris flew off in every direction showering me with dirt, rocks, and rain water. The pipe had impaled itself into a building across the street. A giant crater was all that was left of the spot I had been standing only moments before. Smoke drifted up from the place of impact.**

**Something dripped down my neck. I reached up, touched the back of my neck, and brought my hand back down. It was bloody. The sight of my own blood made me dizzy. Vajramon towered over me and I knew I wasn't going to have time to get away. I knew I was going to die. Ember was tending Wizardmon, and that was just as well because I didn't want her to risk her life for me.**

**Blue fire hit Vajramon in the face-for the third time today-and he glanced around looking for the offender. Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, Flamewizardmon was standing in front of me, his arms spread wide, protecting me. Vajramon looked as surprised as I felt.**

"**I thought I killed you, Wizard" He growled, irritated. Flamewizardmon still looked badly injured, but he stood firm, determined-it seemed-to protect me. Vajramon snorted derisively. With a flick of his wrist, the spear in his right hand came around and swept Flamewizardmon off his feet, tossing like a rag doll. Horrified, I watched as the pipe that had been my weapon sunk into his back and protruded from his chest.**

**A scream, so filled with pain and suffering, was wrenched from my throat and thrust into open air, reverberating off the stone walls on either side of the street. Ignoring the pain in my neck, I raced across the street towards Flamewizardmon. I knew I probably couldn't do anything, that he would probably die, but I had to try.**

**Lightning flashed and struck the ground in front of me, bringing me up short and rocking me back on my heels. A blue light spread from the point of impact engulfing Flamewizardmon and me. For a moment I couldn't see anything, and then speck of white light flew up to me. It darted forward, and then rushed back towards me. It did that three or four more times before I got the feeling that it wanted me to follow it.**

**I took a tentative step forward and was blinded as light filled the empty space. Flamewizardmon was slumped on the floor a few feet in front of me. The pipe was gone, but he still bled from the wound in his chest. Quickly, I shucked off my coat and ran towards him. I tore off strips of clothe to make bandages. Kneeling next to him, I placed the pieces of clothe over the wound, careful not to hurt him.**

**After a few seconds, I sensed someone watching me. I turned around, scanned the room, and then looked back to Flamewizardmon. His eyes were open and they were staring intently at my face. I reached a hand up to touch my check and brought it back down wet. I was crying. With the edge of my glove, I wiped at my eyes trying to dry them.**

"**You're an idiot, you know that right?" I asked, turning back to the bandages. "You didn't have to jump in front of me. I'm not worth saving."**

"**You are to me." He said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sat, silent, for a few minutes trying to decipher his meaning. To him I'm worth saving? We just freakin' met! Why did guys always have to make what they say a riddle? Wasn't it bad enough that we girls had to figure out what they were feeling? Ugh. Men!**

**Eager to change the subject, I tried to think of something, but everything I thought of would lead back to the current conversation. Everything except. . .**

"**What are those stitches for?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He looked confused for a second. Then he realized I was talking about the stitches on his mouth. He winced as he tried to sit up. Blood covered the wall behind him, but no fresh blood could be seen coming from the wound in his back. Digimon healed fairly quickly depending on the severity of the wound.**

"**They're left over from when I was Wizardmon." He explained.**

"**Don't they hurt?" I asked. They looked painful to me. He shook his head and winced again as the movement hurt his torso.**

"**Not really. I don't notice them that much." He reached into his pocket. "I have something for you." Then he grabbed my wrist and placed a small object in my palm. Light spread through the openings our fingers made, engulfing us both.**

**When the light died down, I noticed we were back on the street. Flamewizardmon's wound was healed. I looked round and noticed that time had stopped while we were in that room. Now it was resuming and I knew we only had a few more seconds before we would get attacked again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Flame got skewered again.**

**Ember was-almost-paused across the street. She looked like she had been trying to run after me when I had run to help Flame. Wizardmon and Vajramon were locked in combat, Wizardmon at least twenty feet in the air. I looked down at my hand, at the object lying in my palm. It was a rectangular piece of dark blue plastic. There was a small screen in the very middle. Two buttons were on the left side of the screen, a third in the top-right corner.**

"**It's a digivice." Flame said. I looked at. He was staring across the street at Wizardmon and Vajramon. "And I'm your partner." He got up and dusted off the back of is coat. Then he reached down to help me up. As soon as I grabbed his hand, sound erupted in my ears. My name was being called, explosions, cries of pain.**

**I was on my feet in an instant staring at Flame's back as he raced across the street to help Wizardmon. Ember grabbed my arm and together we watched as, simultaneously, Flame and Wizardmon attacked Vajramon. With a roar of pain and indignation, Vajramon erupted into tiny bits of data.**


	7. Chapter 7

**With a sigh of relief, Ember and I slumped against the wall. It was hard watching your partner fight for their life. I don't know how many times I told myself to stay put and let Flame handle the fight. Ember reached over my lap and grabbed my digivice. Examining it, she took out hers and compared the two. But I wasn't paying attention to her. I was watching Flame and Wizardmon.**

**They were trying to clean up the mess the fight with Vajramon had made. They both looked so intent on their work. Almost like they were looking for something. Beside me, Ember giggled. I looked over at her and she handed my digivice back. She was still giggling.**

"**What are you laughing at?" I asked. She just shook her head and pointed across the street. I followed the direction of her hand. She was laughing at Flame and Wizardmon. And I couldn't blame her. They did look a little ridiculous trying to clean up giant slabs of concrete. Also, they had both lost their hats. Wizardmon had just found his, or what was left. All that was left was a piece of tattered and ripped fabric.**

"**Hey Wizardmon!" I called. He looked up at me. "I'll buy you a new one." He smiled and dropped the piece of fabric. Flame was still trying to find his. Remembering, again, that I was still wearing the Flamewizardmon costume, I reached up and pulled off my hat-an almost identical version of his-letting my braided hair fall across my shoulders.**

"**Let's go help." I said to Ember. I got up and reached down to help her up. Together we walked across the cracked and broken street. The rain had stopped and the only sounds were of Flame and Wizardmon kicking rocks around and Ember humming an Evanescence song. It sounded like "My Immortal". We had just made it to the sidewalk when I heard foots steps echoing off the buildings. They were approaching fast. From the looks the others gave me, they had heard it, too.**

"**Do we run or . . .?" Ember asked. Flame and I glanced at each other. I knew we had to run. None of us wanted to get in trouble for destroying L. A. As if guessing my thoughts, he nodded and sprinted down the street, climbed onto a stop light, and vaulted onto the roof of a nearby building. I grabbed Embers' wrist and bolted after Flame, glancing behind me to make sure Wizardmon was following. None of us were in fighting condition.**

"**Where are we going?" Ember asked. To be honest I didn't know either. I trusted Flame to take us to safety. A chill down my spine, a flash of movement to my left, Embers' shriek, and I'm flat on my back with a giant dog towering over me. I try to get my feet up under its stomach to push it off, but it's too heavy.**

"**Wizardmon!" Ember calls. But he's too far behind. Flame's too far ahead. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's about to explode. **_**Don't panic, don't panic**_**, I say to myself. But the dogs' teeth are too close to my neck for me to stay any kind of calm. I thought about screaming, but it would probably be useless. Ember couldn't do anything; Flame and Wizardmon were too far away. **

**My heart is pounding in my ears. Tears spill over my cheeks and onto the concrete next to my head. The dog is growling in my ear. Ember is slightly whimpering a few feet away. I try to push the dog off with my feet again, but it's futile. I'm not strong enough. I close my eyes and try to hold back the sob forming in my throat. I could only think of one more thing to do before I died. One last attempt. A high pitched whistling pierced my ears.**

"**Flamewizardmon!" I yelled, willing my voice to rise higher than it could, to carry on the wind, to somehow reach him. Ember added her voice, as well. Two voices were louder than one. The whistling grew louder. My vision was going blurry, and just as I saw a bright blue fire ball hit the dog-Dobermon as I finally realized-knocking him off, my vision went black and I lost consciousness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. Ember sat in a chair across the room my mom on one side my dad on the other. She looked incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. My mom wore her auburn hair in a tight bun and a business suit. My dad wore a similar suit but his blonde hair was cropped short, as he dubbed "fitting of a man of rank". His laptop was on his lap. Probably checking emails. Again. I thought about clearing my throat, was about to, when a hand touched my shoulder.**

**Startled I looked over and saw my twin brother Kale leaning against the night stand. He was glaring at our father, clearly peeved at how he had the audacity to sit on the computer checking emails when his daughter lay in a hospital bed. I reached to touch his arm and noticed a bandage on my wrist, an IV stuck in the inside of my elbow and another bandage wrapped my upper arm. I grabbed Kales sleeve and tugged.**

**He looked over and placed his hand on mine. We grew up without friends and whenever one of us got into a fight, the other, no matter how far away, would instantly be by their siblings' side. It was like we had a connection no one else had. Our mom often commented on it and jokingly said "It's like you can read each others mind". She said it often enough that we started to believe it. We even practiced guessing each others emotions and thoughts and with enough practice at a glance we could tell if the other was upset or scared, no matter how hard the other tried to hide it.**

**Now however, my emotions were clear and he could tell I was confused and scared. What had happened after I passed out? Where was Flame? The heart monitor started to beep faster and Kale, trying to calm me, pointed to the window. Confused I looked over and saw a red-orange hat sitting on the sill, a note sticking out of the goggles elastic band. I looked over at Kale pleading, but he was already walking towards it. He picked up the whole thing and brought it to me. I smiled at him, grateful.**

**I took the note and opened it, expecting something more than what was there. Two words. Two words in elegant script: ****I'm fine. ****Okay? You're fine? That's it? I grimaced and crumpled the note, irritated. Kale, who was watching me closely, raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. The movement, I guess, made some noise, because my father looked up startled.**

"**Well, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens." He smiled his annoying half smile. Ember and my mom looked up relief flooding their expressions. My mom got up and walked over to the other side of my bed and embraced me, her perfume-for she wore too much- choked me making me cough. She released me but kept her hands on my shoulder.**

"**What happened to you? Your . . . friend told us you were attacked by a dog." My mom said. She never referred to my friends by their names. She always called them "your friends" with extra emphasis on friends. Like they weren't good enough to be the daughter of a CEO's friends. I glared at her. "Rick, she's giving me that stare again." My mom always retreated to my dad for help whenever I glared at her.**

"**Don't glare at your mother, Izzabelle." My dad said, using my full name. He rarely used my full name. I turned my glare on him, but he was looking at his laptop again, furiously typing something. I pushed my mom's hands off my shoulders. She stepped back startled.**

"**I got attacked by a dog. A Doberman to be exact." My mother's expression turned from relief to horror. Tears sprang from her eyes and she embraced me again, her perfume filling my nostrils. I gagged and pushed my sobbing mother away from me. "Hug me when you take that crap you call perfume off. You wear too much and every time you hug me I can't breathe and I nearly throw up. When can I get out of here?"**

"**The doctor's coming." Ember spoke up. She looked around sheepishly. "He gave me a pager and said to call him when you woke up." She produced the pager from he pocket. My dad glared at her, furious that she hadn't given the device to him when she had received it.**

"**Don't glare at my friends, dad!" I said and chucked a pillow at his face. To my surprise it hit its mark. Furious, he stood up and was about to yell at me, when the door opened and in came the doctor. He stopped when he saw us, my dad standing up his left fist in the air, my mom her make-up running because of her crying, and Kale and me staring at Ember and the doctor and back to Ember.**

**The same strawberry blonde hair, the same bronze eyes, the same high check bones, the same freckles spattered across the same nose. The only difference was that the doctor wore glasses and Ember did not. The doctor cleared his throat.**

"**Might I ask if you could all sit down somewhere?" He asked politely. My mom and dad reluctantly complied taking their seats next to Ember and Kale moved to sit in the window sill. "Thank you. I'm Doctor Raeburn. I see you've met my daughter Ember. It's a pleasure to meet the Greyson's. My daughter talks highly of you. Especially you, Izzy. She says you are a wonderful mentor. These past few months at school have been difficult for her." Recognition struck me like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized the very freshman I had taken under my wing and vowed to help. I was such a dolt!**

"**It's been my pleasure helping her. Your daughter's a wonderful friend." I said. It was true. When I met her, she was being bullied because of the type of music she listened to, the way she dressed, everything. And going to a private school wasn't easy if you weren't rich. Both her, Kale and I had gotten in on scholarships. Anyway, I was running late that day and just so happened to take a shortcut. When I rounded a corner, a slam had startled me. Two nasty looking girls had thrown a smaller girl against the lockers. One of the girls was holding her in place with both arms on either side of her face.**

"**You owe us money, freak." The girl said. She was chubby and, jugging by the small girl's expression, didn't smell very well.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." The girl against the lockers said. The chubby girl's companion laughed a very high pitched, annoying laugh.**

"**She doesn't know what we're talking about!" This set her off again, her laugh grating against my ears. The chubby girl glared at her companion, silencing her.**

"**Anyways." The chubby one turned back to the girl on the lockers. But she wasn't there. Somehow without any of us noticing, she had slipped between the chubby girls arms and took off, quietly down the hallway. Taking the opportunity, I strode down the hallway just in time to hear the chubby girl tell her friend: "Go around the other way and stop her."**

**Without stopping, I brushed past the girls, purposefully bumping into the chubby girl. She spun around, grabbed my arm, and turned me around to face her. She was ready to tell me off. Then she noticed the senior stripes on the cuff of my uniform sleeve and, apologizing, let me go and raced down the opposite direction she was planning to go.**

**With an indignant "Hmph" I continued down the hallway, stopping only when I had passed a locker and heard a slight whimper. I retraced my steps and banged on the locker next to the one I had heard the whimper from. This time there was a louder whimper and a small bang. I assumed she had jumped and hit her head.**

**Politely, I knocked on the locker door. She must have sensed that I wasn't one of the girls who had bullied her, because in the next instant the door was open and she was hugging me, tears streaming down her face.**

"**If those girls ever bother you again they'll have hell to pay." I said to her. She looked up, gratitude shining in her eyes. "I'm Izzy."**

"**I'm Ember. You're the second person ever to tell me that, you know?" She said. Only now did I realize she had been talking about Wizardmon.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**So everything looks good." Doctor Raeburn's voice brought me back to the present. My eyes focused on him. He was staring at my chart. "Attacked by a dog, hmm?" He looked at me over the top of his glasses, his expression accusing.**

"**Yeah, why?" I asked. His stare was making me uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at my right wrist. I placed my hand over it, but was met with searing pain. I looked at my wrist. It was wrapped from the base of my hand to at least three quarters up my arm. My arm was burned.**

**To be honest, I do remember how that happened. When Flame blasted Dobermon off of me his flame had caught my glove on fire and had burned my arm. I tried to come up with an explanation, looking to Ember for help, but Doctor Raeburn changed the subject, apparently not wanting my parents to freak out again.**

"**I'd say you could leave in the morning." He said, looking up at me. He smiled, looking quite like a little kid who just found out a most juicy secret. "In the mean time, visiting hours are over and you need rest, Izzy." With this he turned around and walked to the door. Ember got up and came over to me, hugging me and whispering that she was sorry. I hugged her back and told her not to worry about it. Then she left with her dad.**

**My mom and dad said goodbye from a distance, which was fine with me, then they left, leaving Kale and me alone. I looked over at him. He was staring at the door. With the setting sun shining in from the window behind him, glinting off his honey blonde hair, he looked more like royalty than like my twin. I cleared my throat. Startled he looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.**

"**I wanted to come alone. But you know our parents." He sighed. "What happened, really?"**

"**If I told you the truth, you'd tell me to stop playing video games." I stated, simply.**

"**What do video games have to do with this?" he asked, confused.**

"**I was attacked by a digimon." Before he could answer, I grabbed the pillow from behind me and placed it over my face, waiting for his laughter or anger, whichever came first. To my surprise, neither came. He was silent. I peeked up at him. He was staring out the window, something in his hand. From what I could see it was a small green cell phone. But Kale didn't have a green cell phone.**

**I sat bolt upright, realizing what it was. He turned towards me, then, sunlight making his eyes flash. In his other hand he held my digivice. He held the two up to the sun, comparing them. The only difference was that mine was blue and his was dark green.**

"**Sincerity and Friendship." He said. Probably the worst descriptions of us ever.**

"**Which one's which?" I asked reaching for mine. He placed it in my palm.**

"**Yours is friendship." He said, smiling. I could sense that he was holding back a laugh. I frowned at him. It wasn't helping my mood that he was making fun of me. With a speed that surprised both of us, I reached behind me and smacked him with my pillow. Shocked he staggered against the wall, grasping the window sill for support.**

**I gasped, horrified at what I had done. I dropped the pillow, recoiling as if it had burned me. I reached for Kale, so many ways to say I was sorry but none coming to my lips. It didn't matter. I could see in his eyes that he knew I was sorry, that I hadn't meant to do that, and that I was just as shocked as he was. **

**He grabbed my hand in his, leaned forward, kissed my forehead, and then left. I stared after him, wondering at my stupidity. I was an idiot. I was pushing my family away and I knew it. Exasperated with myself, I turned and buried my face against my pillow. The only sound other than my breathing was the beeping of the heart monitor.**

**Then another sound caught my attention. Footsteps. I hadn't heard the door open, so I assumed they came in from the window. But who on earth would climb in through a window. Unless . . . I sighed. Maybe the hospital staff should have reconsidered giving me pillows. I grabbed the edge of my pillow, turned slightly, and then turned all the way dragging the pillow with me. I let the pillow go watching it fly towards the intruder.**

**Flame dodged easily, grabbed the pillow mid-air, and then flung the pillow back at me, irritated. His black hair hung in his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which was weird because I had only been out for probably a few hours, a day at most. He was also scowling.**

"**You look terrible." I told him. His scowl deepened. Clearly digimon didn't like getting told how they looked.**

"**Why didn't you call me when Dobermon attacked you?" He demanded. "I thought we were partners." He started to pace, too high strung to sit. I followed him with my eyes for a few seconds but it made me dizzy. He was moving too fast.**

"**You were too far ahead." I said laying back, my pillow once more behind my head.**

"**Bull!" He shouted. His anger startled me.**

"**To be fair, I did call you." I stated, simply. But he wasn't listening. He was pacing again, muttering to himself under his breath. Something about how he should have paid more attention to the surroundings, how he should have kept his guard up and how he shouldn't have been so far ahead. His anger, then, was not aimed at me but himself. He was upset that he hadn't sensed the Dobermon, that he hadn't been aware of his presence, and therefore upset that he hadn't been able to protect me from most of my injuries.**


End file.
